A Birthday Visit
by fairgirl
Summary: Gaby is in for a suprise when she comes home on her birthday.


Gaby went back home, feeling giddy and a little bit tipsy. That was some birthday night ! Her colleagues had surprised her with a nice night out in a restaurant. Italian, her favorite. Of course, even if she had asked them to be discreet, they did not listen and told the waiter it was her birthday. When dessert came, lights had been suddenly turned off and the waiter had arrived with a big cake, his face lit but the numerous candles. Her colleagues had sung _"Happy Birthday" _along with other costumers and her face had become as red as a tomato. The song had ended and Gaby had leaned forward to blow out the candles, not forgetting to make a wish before – just like her colleague had reminded her of.

Peopled had applauded as she was blowing out her candles and lights were turned back on. The night went smoothly after that and her coworkers even offered her a gift: a nice weekend for two at a spa. When she went back home, she felt spoiled and happy.

Slamming her front door close, she stumbled into her dark living-room. She knew she would probably regret drinking a little bit more than usual tomorrow morning but right now, the only thing she wanted was a good bath to relax before going to bed.

Gaby walked to the bathroom and drew herself a bath. Then, she added some jasmine bath salts and dove into it. She had dreamed about this moment since she had woken up this morning. The hot water was soothing her aching neck and back, erasing the long day of work from her mind. Only her usual glass of wine was missing but...she had enough for the night, she thought as she giggled like a school girl.

She made a mental note to take some painkillers before going to bed or her head would feel like bursting tomorrow morning. She sighed happily, letting her head fall backwards against the tub and her eyes close.

When she opened them again, the water was almost too cold. She might have dozed off without realizing it. She straightened up and winced in pain. Damn this lumbago ! She stood up and reached out for a deep burgundy fluffy towel to warm her body with. She stepped out of the tub and frowned when she noticed she had forgotten to take her night dress with her.

Gaby opened the door and walked cautiously, trying not to stub her toe against anything in the dark. When she reached her destination, she turned on the light and froze.

"Well...Hello."

Two. Two men were standing inside her bedroom. But not any random men. No. Halfdan the Black and Harald Finehair were standing side by side, watching her with a playful gleam in their eyes.

Gaby blinked, thinking about having hallucinations but the two characters from the Viking show were really here, in the flesh. Tattoos. Armors. Weapons. The whole shebang.

She gripped her towel nervously. "How...what...what are you doing here?"

"You asked for us." Harald answered in a hoarse voice that made her shiver.

"I did ?" _She did ?_

Halfdan smiled. "In your birthday wish."

"My birthday..." _Oh._ She remembered now. Her colleague had reminded her to make a wish just seconds before blowing out her candles. So, she did make a wish. The kind of wish Gaby was likely to make in her inebriated state. _A wild night of hot and steamy sex with the two murder brothers._

"You remember now ?" Her cheeks took a nice shade of pink as the two brothers exchanged a playful glare.

"I believe she does, brother". Harald chuckled and took a few steps towards her. Her core tightened. They really were here to do that kind of thing ! That was crazy...crazy, but so tempting.

The older brother circled her body and Gaby could feel his hot stare on her. Her breath hitched as he approached her from behind and nuzzled her neck. "You smell divine, like one of the flowers in our fields."

His beard tickled her skin and her heartbeat quickened when he put his lips on it, peppering the area with kisses. Gaby tilted her head to give him some better access. Groaning, Harald got the message and his kisses became longer and more sensual. She let out a contented sigh and the grip she had on her towel finally relaxed. Tentatively, she leaned on him and rose her arm to put it on the back of his head, encouraging his ministrations. Gaby lost herself in the sensations as the King sucked and nibbled on her skin. If this was a dream, she would better enjoy it while she could.

She suddenly felt Halfdan's breath on her collarbone and their eyes met. Always the quiet one, he had waited for his brother to start...like a signal he could go too.

His calloused fingers grazed her flesh and pulled on the towel who fell above her feet. Out of reflex, she tried to cross her arms to hide her body from their gaze but Harald gently held each one on her sides.

"No need to be shy with us." Harald whispered against her neck, his hot breath sending shivers through her skin. "We are here to enjoy a wild night after all."

Halfdan closed the distance between them with his lips finally touching hers in a heated and brutal kiss. Gaby did not have time to kiss back as his lips went down her body, leaving wet trail on their path until he came face to face with her sex. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. Her breath had become erratic and she was desperately waiting for him to make a move as gasps escaped her lips while Harald was still worshiping her neck.

He leaned closer to tickle her lower lips with the tip of his tongue. Gaby let out a desperate whine of frustration and tried to push her hips forward, her arms being still prisoners of Harald's hands.

"Eager, aren't we ?" Harald said hoarsely. He let got of her arms and gripped her hips to push them backwards against his hardened length...far away from Halfdan's lips.

She looked down at the younger brother, pleading him with her eyes to put an end to her misery. Halfdan smiled wickedly and kissed her outer folds. His tongue came out of his tongue again to tantalize her core. She gasped audibly and put a hand on his head to shove him deeper.

He was licking her insides like a kitten lapping his milk. He was literally drinking from her.

Harald's hands left her hips and traveled to her nipples. He pinched, tugged and rolled them between his fingers. Her breath quickened. She was going to come, she could feel it – but she did not want to let go so fast...afraid that it would end too soon.

She tried to retrieve her body from their touches but the brothers would have none of it. Harald was grinding against her ass forcefully while Halfdan's tongue was keeping its magic inside of her. Gaby felt her lower body tighten, her pleasure was intensifying. Halfdan's nose bumped against her clitoris and she came undone in a loud cry. Her knees gave out, she was thankful for Harald's grip on her skin or she would have fallen.

Halfdan licked her until the tremors of her body subsided. Then he slowly stoop up. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips and goatee glistening with her juices. It was one of the most arousing thing she had ever seen. She released herself from Harald's hands and advanced towards his brother to kiss him.

Her taste was on his lips and it did not bother her, quite the contrary. Her tongue licked his bottom lip and he let her in. She took the lead, hungrily discovering his mouth. The more she got, the more she wanted. She clang to his body, her hands firmly put on his jaw so that he could not escape. He did not seem to want to anyway.

Grunting, Halfdan squeezed her ass cheeks between his hands and pushed her core into his, sending a shock of electricity in her whole body. She had just come and she wanted to go again. Desire was burning her body. She wanted to touch, lick, kiss every inch of his body.

"Maybe I could join the fun ?" A gruff voice said behind her. Harald was feeling neglected. She gave Halfdan one last lingering kiss before turning around and making her way to the older brother. She went to kiss him but Harald put a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Get on the bed."

Gaby gulped and her tightened again at his words. The pressure between her legs was back and she was impatient to let the pleasure that those two Vikings could give, consume her.

She obeyed Harald. Her back touched the soft cotton of her sheets as she watched the two brothers getting rid of their armor and clothes. She licked her lips, admiring the numerous tattoos on their skins and the scars covering their warrior bodies. They were both breathtaking and impressive. She glanced at their erected members, more than ready to make her lose her mind. Harald Finehair and Halfdan the Black were really standing in front her and she was about to have sex with them !

The two brothers exchanges another glance. Harald walked languidly towards the bed and lay carefully over her. She softly touched his bearded cheek and put her lips on his. Hi kisses were different from his brother's, there was something romantic but wild in them. He was devouring her with his mouth and took the lead, angling her jaw in the way he wanted to.

His other hand went down between their bodies to play with her folds. He slowly inserted a finger inside her...then two, three. His skilled digits were curling inside of her, just the way his tongue was doing in her mouth. The lack of air made her feel dizzy and she turned her head on the side to flee the assault of his lips.

She finally noticed Halfdan was sitting right next to her head, silently watching the show with hooded eyes. Hers fell on his erection, begging for attention.

Smiling innocently, she leaned a hand towards him and stroked his member which pulsed under her touch.

Gaby let out an audible gasp when Harald's fingers were replaced by his thick cock. Her body jolted upwards and she squeezed Halfdan's sex who groaned let his head fall backwards in pleasure against the head of her bed.

Harald bit her neck – clearly to make her focus on him. She gripped his backside with her free hand and titled her hips upwards to meet this thrusts. The Viking seemed to appreciate it because he bit her neck again and groaned wildly. He grabbed one of her thighs and maneuvered her leg so that it was circling his hip. Gaby understood what he wanted and did the same with her other leg, encircling him. His pace became frantic. A pleasant pressure was getting stronger in her lower body. Loud moans were coming out of her mouth.

"Got !" Halfdan chuckled at her outburst. She squeezed his cock in response and he groaned. She turned her eyes towards him and winked maliciously before taking his dick between her lips.

"Fuck !" He said between his teeth. Gaby smiled inwardly as she slid his sex in and out of her mouth greedily. She was enjoying him as much as she could enjoy a candy.

She felt Harald's puffs of air on her skin. He was close...and so was she. Gaby's body spasmed as the first waves of pleasure ran through her.

"Look at me." The King ordered and she complied, letting go of his brother's cock who huffed in frustration.

Harald's blue eyes were dark with lust, boring into hers as if he was trying to read into her soul. Gaby suddenly felt embarrassed under his stare and wanted to hide away from it but her need to come was stronger so she looked back. She felt one of his fingers making circles around her most sensitive spot. Her nails scratched his back, her body was shaking more and more.

Gaby's orgasm came crashing upon her like a storm and a sob escaped her mouth. Her thighs convulsed around her lover's hips. Harald gave one hard final thrust before letting go, coating her insides with his seed.

His upper body fell on hers and she stroked his sweaty back lovingly. The King kissed her tenderly one last time before lying down next to her, trying to catch his breath. Her own heart was beating rapidly, her cheeks were flushed and hot, her body was still shaking softly when Halfdan made her lie on her side and took place behind her. He had not come yet so of course, he wanted his share. His cock was hard as steel against her back and even if she was exhausted, a strong was already invading her loins.

Halfan spread her legs with one hand and entered her in one swift motion. She whined under the assault. Harald was watching her with a smirk on his face. The smirk got wider when Halfdan emitted a long groan.

"Feels exquisite, doesn't she ?" Halfdan grunted in approval and thrust harder, faster...

Gaby's bedroom was filled with the sounds of her moans. His flesh was slapping against hers in a crude way which made her think of a porn movie. She could not care less. It was her porn movie and it was the best.

Halfdan's hand went up her body to pinch her nipple and rolled the small bud between his fingers. Gaby raised one arm and her nails softly scraped the shaved side of his skull. He hummed appreciatively against her neck, his mustache tickling her skin. Her walls clenched around him and he gave a deeper and more forceful thrust in response, hitting her cervix in the most pleasurable way.

"I'm going to come." Gaby let out in a breath.

Another clenching, another thrust. "Then do come, my sweet darling". He whispered in her ear.

That was her undoing. For the third time that night, Gaby came, body trembling and toes curling. Her lover gripped her hips and snarled against her neck as he reached his peak, filling her insides with his sticky cum.

When his cock had softened, he gently pulled out of her and she felt both of their juices leaking down her thighs. Halfdan spooned her while Harald came closer and she put an arm around his middle. He almost tenderly kissed her forehead. Her eyes were suddenly heavy with sleep. She let out a contented sigh, feeling safe and secure between the two Vikings. She closed her eyes, falling asleep with a silly smile on her face.

Rays of sunshine woke her up. She blinked and sat up, groaning when her whole body complained. She felt sore and stiff everywhere as if she had run a marathon. She thanked herself, remembering she had the day off.

She frowned, realizing she had gone to bed naked. She tried to scan her memory but the only thing she could remember was being in her bath. She could only suppose she had got out of the bathroom and sleepily walked into her bedroom until she could fall heavily on her bed. Alcohol was definitely not good for her. She shook her head and rose up from her bed.

She picked up her towel from the floor and made her way to the bathroom. Slowly, she approached the wash basin. Maybe some water on her face would wake her up. Her eyes looked up and they widened when she saw herself on the mirror. Her neck was full of love bites and she had some hickeys all over her upper body.

An alarm rang in her head just as a dull soreness made itself known between her legs. She flushed. The memories were flowing back in her head. Everything was coming back to her as a distant dream – except this had been very much real. A wild night she wished for and a wild night she got.

She smiled, softly touching her neck...what a birthday wish ! She could not wait for next year...


End file.
